


11 Minutes

by jules1648



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jules1648/pseuds/jules1648
Summary: "I'm 11 minutes away"To love is something special. To loose that love is like loosing a part of yourself. Within 11 minutes of young Cedric Diggory's death we watch as Harry struggles through each stage of grief.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	11 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING* This will be dealing with the lose of a friend and death.  
> Also I highly recommend listing to 11 Minutes by YungBlud ft Halsey as you read :)

Tonight seems colder. Lonelier. The moon shouldn’t have been this bright as if a glimmer of hope. A mere 11 minutes after the passing of Cedric Diggory. But alas the world doesn’t stop despite your wishes. And all Harry wished was that it would.

_ Stage 1: Denial _

Nothing was real. Mortality. The idea of life and death. 

As Cedric Diggory laid on the ground dead, Harry couldn’t bring himself to believe the boy he loves is dead. He would assure himself that Cedric would once again stand. Fight back.

Just anything to prove he was still breathing.

_ Stage 2: Anger _

When Harry was a little boy he was angry at the world. How could such a beautiful place him in such a cruel environment? 

For the first time in many years did that same paralyzing anger course through him as he watched Cedric’s body drop to the ground.

Harry was sure if he had his wand tonight he would be going to Azkaban defending the man he loves - loved. 

_ Stage 3: Bargaining _

In a small cottage many years ago two people died on Halloween in exchange for the chance for their son to live. 

Given the chance Harry would do the same if it meant Cedric were alive.

Death would be less cruel then seeing Cedric’s body turn cold.

_ Stage 4: Depression  _

Many would think The Boy Who Lived would be rendered silent by the death of Cedric Diggory.

Instead a bloodied scream mixed with strangled sobs left the boy's mouth.

Everyone there that day will never forget that sound.

The sound of a boy who lost his first love.

_ Stage 5: Acceptance _

Harry has lost those he loved before. He was too young to understand then.

Once again he had loved and lost.

Only this was different. 

The Boy Who Lived was now The Boy Who Loved.

And for that he was grateful to have loved at all. 


End file.
